


Dinner Date

by kittycum



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Dark, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycum/pseuds/kittycum
Summary: A little wine, a little dinner, some soft music





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic to be posted online and I'm extremely excited and nervous. I took out a lot of graphic details to fit the style I was trying to keep so this is a pretty mild story; nothing too heavy compared to how it was originally, but just in case, I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes I might have missed or if it's too graphic for any of you.
> 
> Any feedback would be appreciated and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> { Cross-posted from asianfanfics }  
> Inspired by the Armin Meiwes case and a Drew Daywalt horror short that goes by the same title.

 

  

 

_Dear Kris,_

_I just got your e-mail and I wanted to write you back as soon as_  
_possible._ _Needless to say I'm really excited to finally see you after_  
_all these messages and chats on the phone._

 

 

The excitement was eating away at Luhan; pulling at his gut and making his dick twitch ashe sat back in his seat on the airplane. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the previous night, his mind wandering to scenarios of things to come. Even now he couldn’t help but grin and blush and think about what Kris and he had planned. What it’d be like to finally touch him.

Feel him.

But Luhan had a long 14 hour flight ahead of him, and there wasn’t much he could do now but wait, anticipate and get all the rest he could get, for he’d definitely need it. So with a sigh, he shut his eyes and sank into dreams of dark desires.

 

 

 _When we met online in the chat room, I never imagined that I'd find_  
_Someone else who shared my fantasy, let alone someone who wanted to_  
_make it a reality._

 

 

It was 6pm when he landed in Paris, calling Minseok first thing, then sending him a text message when he didn’t answer, realizing that it was 2am in Korea and he was most likely asleep by now.

_‘Landed safely, call you tonight after the meeting. Love you.’_

Luhan really did love his husband. He was kind and sweet, there for him when he needed, supported him, respected him, and loved him back in return. But he wasn’t Kris. Minseok wasn’t Kris and couldn’t offer him what Kris was offering, and Luhan really didn’t want to have to lie to him because he loved Minseok, truly loved him and couldn’t imagine losing him to a taboo craving.

He couldn’t feel guilty about that now though. He was already here—finally here and needed to get ready for his date.

 

 

 _Paris used to seem so far away from Seoul and I can't believe we're_  
_finally making this happen. I told my husband it's a work trip._

 

 

Kris was everything he said he was, everything his pictures showed, and everything Luhan himself anticipated; tall and handsome with long, lean muscles under taut, soft skin. His touch was electric and had heat flushing over Luhan’s body every time the other reached out to touch him, large hands gripping tight and  thick fingers pressing past plush lips while Luhan rocked against him. They tasted sweet with sin and dark promise, Luhan’s tongue teasing over the digits and biting around the tips, making his secret hiss and moan louder than he already was.

 

 

_I can't wait to see you in person..._

 

 

This was happening, actually happening, and Luhan shuddered at the realization, releasing a moan of his own as he cut into Kris’ stomach, blood pooling to the surface and staining the blade, their skin and clothes. Luhan’s thighs tightened around Kris’s hips from where he was straddling him, trying to hold him still as he thrashed and shouted but made no actual attempt to push him off,just grabbed at his hips and gritted his teeth against the violence of his blows, trying not to pass out from the pain while Luhan continued to cut him open.

 

 

_...to hold you..._

 

 

“Stay,” he breathed, leaning down to press his lips to the opened wound, sucking on the sweet, torn flesh. He wanted to bask in the taste, to be under his skin, enjoying the feeling of what remained from the rush of adrenaline that coursed through his veins, his fingers crawling and dipping into the gore of exposed insides. But he’d have time for that after and instead moved his bloodied mouth up to brush against Kris’ own, feeling his shallow breathes fan against his face.

His eyes were hazy in bliss, the tiniest of smiles pinching at the corners of his lips even as he began to slowly succumb to his injuries.

“Stay with me,” Luhan encouraged, his wet fingers painting the dying man’s jaw in red as he trailed them down his neck and chest, back to his quivering stomach to pick out his first course for dinner.

 

 

_...to taste you..._

 

 

Jazz played softly in the background as Luhan watched steam spiral from the meat on his plate, glass of wine in hand, his tongue peaking out to lick at the drying blood and alcohol left behind on his lips. He was still covered in Kris’ tart red nectar, matting parts of his hair, smears of it across his face and drenching his clothes, making the material stick uncomfortably to his skin.

But he wasn’t worried about that, wasn’t worried about anything. There was no need to rush this experience. Kris had assured him he’d have no distractions, no one to interrupt him for the days he’d be there and some. There was enough time for him to consume the parts of Kris he’d picked out, clean up the mess, and leave Paris with days still left to spare before anyone found out what had happened.

So he waited, taking a long moment to admire his food, the set up—would have taken a picture to show Minseok when he got back to Seoul, to show him how well he had eaten, if only Kris’ destroyed body had not been so obvious in the frame of the shot—before taking the knife and fork in hand and slicing himself a piece of liver, his mouth watering as the juices spilled from the cutlet and eyes fluttering shut as he savored the unique and delicate taste before swallowing it down.

 

 

_...to feel you inside me._


End file.
